Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Due to development of information technologies, demands for a display device connecting a user to information are increasing. Various types of display devices are used, such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Quantum Dot Display (QDD), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP).
Some of the various display devices, for example, the LCD or the OLED, include a display panel which has a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form, a driver which outputs a driving signal for driving the display panel, and a power supply which generates power to be supplied to the display panel or the driver.
For the LCD or the OLED, a display panel is manufactured and then a test process is conducted to test the display panel. In the test process, an auto-probe test is used to test electrical features of the display panel (e.g., a line shortage test and a lighting test).
The auto-probe test is conducted in a manner that a probe needle is put in contact with an auto-probe test pad (hereinafter, referred to as an “AP pad”) formed on a substrate of the display panel and then an electrical signal is applied.
As a result, a structure in which a gate driver is formed in a Gate In Panel (GIP) method on a substrate of the display panel such that a main gate driver and a sub gate driver are able to be driven individually. If the gate driver has the aforementioned structure, an AP pad and a start signal line (hereinafter, referred to as a “AP line”) have to be formed to apply an electrical signal to the main gate driver and the sub gate driver, respectively.
However, if the AP pad and the AP line are formed on a substrate of the display panel outside the display area, a bezel area may increase to cover these structures.